Obscurity’s Undertone
by karkashan
Summary: Seperated at birth, their lives spiral out of control. One hides her femininity  from her Order, the other hides his true nature from humanity. Soon they will both meet again. AllenxRhode, FemAllenxLavi.
1. Prologue: Barcelona

Obscurity's Undertone: Prologue (A meeting at dusk)

"Arigatou." said Tyki. As he turned away from the old lady and her apple stand, he took a generous bite out of his apple. He smirked a little bit. They really were as delicious as they had looked.

One thing that Tyki always loved about these situations was the absolute beauty that surrounded him. That calm before the storm was nice and quiet; the ominous hush enforced throughout the city was music to his ears. The fear in the air was palpable, and it was even so strong at this moment it was unbearable intoxication. He twitched as he thought of the killing that would soon commence in this dump of a town.

As he turned another street corner, he heard a voice call out to him and say, "Oi, Tyki. Over here."

Tyki looked across the street to his right, where a familiar person was waving towards him. The person was dressed sharply in a black suit, and motioned for Tyki to follow him. They walked down an alley, and after a minute long walk in silence, they came upon a courtyard.

This courtyard was crowded between four older mansions of Barcelona. In the center stood an ornate fountain, its water currently flowing over its stone makeup. Stone tables and benches were placed in a random manner throughout. A stone 'bar' and several stone chairs were placed to one side.

The sky was aflame with color, and Tyki took a moment to pause and revel in the hour of dusk. These times of day were a foretelling for what would happen to the weaker persons of the human race. Their light would slowly diminish, and would be eventually swallowed up in an all-encompassing darkness. He closed his eyes and smiled lightly.

'_Ah, tis a beautiful thought, isn't it?' _thought Tyki.

The person that Tyki was following calmly walked behind the bar. Reaching down beneath the counter, the other man pulled out a bottle of wine and two wine glasses. Pouring a generous amount in both glasses, he pushed one of them towards Tyki.

Tyki reached for the glass and took a large gulp of the ruby red liquid. He smacked his lips and sighed in contentment. He glanced at the man leaning against the counter from him and asked, "So, brother, what did you want to discuss?" He stared at his 'brother' over the rim of his crystal goblet, confusion written on his face. "Furthermore, why are you even here? I thought the Earl had sent you after that new general. What's her name again? You know her, she's the hot one." A smirk was faintly visible on his lips, and his hat was slightly cocked to the side. He absently reached up a hand to straighten it, keeping silent as he waited for his companion to answer his question.

The other man chuckled, "Well, you are right about that, Tyki. He did send me after her, but since I was already in the area, I thought I would take care of one or two of the others on my hit list. As for what I want to discuss, I have heard some distressing information about one of the ones that you were sent to 'delete'."

Tyki raised an eyebrow, "Ohh?"

The other smiled a little bit apologetically, "I believe her name was Ellen Walker. You know the one I am talking about, right?"

Tyki took off his top hat and placed it on the bar in front of him, while he sat down in one of the chairs lining the bar. He made a small hand gesture at his wine glass.

The other man straightened and walked a few feet to Tyke's right in order to retrieve the bottle of wine. He walked slowly back, the bottle balanced in the palm of his hand as he used the other to wipe off some of the countertop. Once he got over to where Tyki was, he made a small motion with his hand, and the rag suddenly disappeared. Calmly taking Tyki's glass in hand, he poured Tyki even more of the ruby red liquid.

Tyki took a small sip of the wine. Smacking his lips in appreciation, he leaned back slightly in the chair stool. He swirled the wine in the wineglass as he finally replied, "Yes, I do believe I know who she is. She is the girl pretending to be a boy, right?"

The other man had hopped up on the counter behind the main bar one, and was sitting down with his left leg crossed over his right knee. He held his wine glass in both hands, making sure not to spill any of its precious liquid. He nodded at Tyki's question, "Yes, she is the one who bears the cursed eye that let's her see the soul's of the Akuma."

Tyki held up his wine glass to his lips in order to hide his smile, "Ah, she is the one Road talked so animatedly about, isn't she?" He laughed a little bit, "Evidently she is quite fun to play with, at least according to Road."

The other raised an eyebrow, "What else do you know about her, Tyki?"

Tyki set his glass down on the counter beside his hat. He placed one elbow down beside them both and rested his head on his hand. He tapped his chin in thought, "Let's see, she was born with her innocence. Her full name is Sarah Ellen Walker, and she was trained by General Cross Marian. She is around fifteen or sixteen years old, and there are not many within the order that know that she is really a female. She has them thinking that her real name is Allen Walker." He smiled a sadistic smile, "And according to some well founded rumors, she has a bit of a crush on the Bookman's Apprentice, Lavi."

The other man nodded again, before quickly finishing off the rest of his wine in one last gulp. Tossing it in the air, he jumped up off the counter he was on. Just as the glass was about to shatter on the counter top that Tyki was resting on, he placed his palm out. The glass hit his hand and disappeared in a light mist. The other man's expression had turned deadly serious. "Do you know why the Earl specifically want's a Noah to kill her, Tyki?"

Tyki shrugged, "I assume it has something to do with her annoying little eye."

The other man straightened his overcoat, "Well, that is part of the reason, but the main reason is this, the Earl has strong suspicions that this girl had the abilities of the musician passed to her."

Tyki sat up quickly in alarm, "You mean-"

The other was quick to respond, "Yes, Tyki, she is the adopted daughter of that filthy traitorous sheep, Mana the musician." He grinned maniacally, "_He_ was the one that she called back as an Akuma, which is why her eye is so efficient in ferreting out our little Akuma pets. _That_ is why it so important to kill her as soon as possible, in order for her to have no contact whatsoever with the ark. Though I wouldn't really worry too much, you have plenty of time to intercept her before she reaches a place that connects with the ark."

Tyki paused while he was placing his hat back on his head. He tilted his head to the side slightly, one of his eyebrows doing its best to touch his hairline. "Ooh? And why is that, _Shonen?_"

The other licked his lips, "Lullubell-chan has been ordered to waylay the Cross recovery team." He shuddered a little bit in excitement, "I hope she uses that whip of hers to keep the humans in line."

Tyki backed away from the other man slightly in alarm. _'Is he purring?!!!'_ thought Tyki.

He shuddered a little bit himself, but not for quite the same reasons as the other. "You've become quite the Ladies man, haven't you, Shonen?"

"You may still think I am still quite the boy, or Shonen, Tyki, but in the ways that really matter, several ladies have found I am _quite_ the opposite." said the other man, wagging his eyebrows suggestively at the same time.

Tyki just sighed in annoyance, "Whatever. I really should be going. I have somewhere I have to be, and you have a pair of twin exorcists to eliminate." He sighed again, this time with envy, "Lucky bastard, why are you the one that gets to have your way with those twin hotties?"

The other man smiled at Tyki and replied, "It's because I am just that awesome."

Tyki then pushed his chair stool back straightened the hat on top of his head, "I sort of doubt that, Shonen. Anyway, I guess I won't being seeing you anytime soon then."

As he started to disappear into the side of one of the buildings, he waved a hand in the air in a gesture of farewell, "Sayonara, Allen."

--- --- ------

AN: I have gone through and hopefully fixed all of the spelling and grammatical errors in this chapter.


	2. Ch1: Headquarters X4 Remix

Obscurity's Undertone: Chapter One (Headquarters-X4 remix)

"Um…Excuse me…my name is Allen Walker. I was told by my master to come here to the Black Order. His name is General Cross Marian."

Sarah Ellen Walker, female apprentice of Cross, had to use every bit of her will power to not shiver in fear. This place gave her the freaking creeps. And that was saying a lot, considering she found herself hunting Akuma throughout crypts and graveyards.

She absently scratched the side of her neck, before straightening her collar just a little bit. She wanted to wear girl clothes, but _no_, that would blow her so called 'cover'. Stupid Master. Why must he do all he can to make her life miserable? Ellen secretly thought he got some sort of perverse pleasure out of making her suffer, what other reason could there be? It's not like he was some kind of over protective father, was he?

She looked up in the sky, and noticed somebody was leaping towards her. She squinted her eyes a little bit. Was that a samurai wannabe? She didn't bother waiting around to find out as she executed a neat back flip and slipped into a combat stance. He activated his innocence.

She whistled appreciatively.

He growled at her, "What was _that?_"

She smiled at him, "Oh, well, it was just so _shiny!_ Is that your anti-Akuma weapon?"

He frowned at her, "Yes it is. Why are you here?"

She closed her eyes and smiled wide, and activated her left arm. "I got one too." She looked at his and then hers, as if comparing the two, "Though I think mine looks far more impressive."

His eyebrow ticked, "Ah, I see." He then spun on his heel and growled, "Gatekeeper, there had better be a good explanation for this, or so help me God…"

'He left the threat hanging,' thought Ellen, 'that's awfully nice of him, isn't it?'

"Oi, samurai wannabe," said Ellen, "don't make such an ugly fuss about every little thing. It makes you look stupid."

Kanda spun around and growled at her. He unsealed his sword and leapt at Ellen, trying to cut her in two.

He was, however, hit upside the head with a flying clipboard.

Ellen stared in amazement as Kanda the Samurai Wannabe fell without grace headfirst into the ground. She then turned to look back to the entrance of the tower, where a girl in an exorcist uniform had an annoyed expression on her face. "Kanda," the girl growled, "be nice."

She then spun on her heel and flashed a welcoming smile at the white haired exorcist. "Hello there! My name is Lenalee Lee, and my brother wanted me to show you around a bit before I bring you to see him. Oh, yeah, he is the Supervisor in charge of Headquarters, by the way. Come on; let's get going before the gate closes right on top of us."

With that being said, she dragged the poor white haired exorcist throughout most of headquarters. She showed her the workplaces, the kitchens, the living area, the many gathering places, and even some places she was told not to worry about what was going on behind closed doors.

After she had met both Komui and Hevlaska, she was then told to go with Lenalee so that she could get a room. Lenalee looked at her clipboard and said, "All right then Allen, you will probably need a boy's room, considering your male and all. I don't think you need a private shower, since its guys only in the public bath… What's the matter, Allen?"

Ellen's face was scarlet as she pulled Lenalee into an empty room. After making sure no one was in there and that a desk had been shoved up against the door, she took off her coat and unbuttoned her shirt, showing her, ehem, feminine side.

"As you can see, Lenalee-san," said a red faced Ellen, "I'm not what you might call a 'boy'. So if you could maybe hook me up with one of those 'girl' rooms that would be lovely."

Lenalee just looked at her strangely.

Ellen sighed as she buttoned up her shirt, "Before you ask why, Master made me do this. He's paranoid some evil man will try to take advantage of me, and so he makes me pretend to be a boy named Allen. It's a play off my middle name, which is Ellen."

Lenalee just looked at her strangely.

Ellen scratched her head, "Um…Lenalee…are you going to say anything?"

Then Lenalee squealed and hugged her fellow exorcist tightly to her body. "Ohh! I'm just so happy now!" She stepped back and began to explain herself, "You have no idea how long I was hoping for another female exorcist to be found. Well, I mean, the boys are nice and all, and sometimes there are a few other female exorcists that stop by, and Generals Cloud Nyne and Saki were always nice to me, but this is different! You're practically the same age as me. We could talk about girl stuff, boys, bake things, inspire women's rights activists, and even keep Hevlaska company when she's bored. Oooh! And you know what else we could do?"

Lenalee got all starry eyed, "We could go _shopping_!"

-------------------------------- ----------------------

_Meanwhile, hundreds of yards away._

Komui suddenly shivered and began rub his arms vigorously in an attempt to warm himself. Johnny leaned his head to the side of his stack of papers in order to ask, "Is something wrong, Supervisor?"

Komui waved his hand as if to swat away the very idea, "Not at all, my dear comrade! It's just…for a second there…I could have sworn I heard all of my money saying goodbye…"

----------------- ---------------- ------------------

_In Italy_

"Forgive me Father, for I have sinned." Said a young woman around 19 years of age. She had dark blue hair and a stunning figure. Her pale skin was a little pale, and her hands trembled slightly as she gave her confession.

"How might I help you, my child?"

"Father, I have killed a man."

The Priest gave her a sad smile, "My dear, it is a good thing you do, destroying the Akuma sets their souls free, allowing them to go to God once more-"

"That's not why I'm here father. I killed a man, a regular human man, because he was trying to take my sister away from me. He had bound and gagged her, and had said that I was never going to see her again." A chocked sob escaped her, "I-I, I flew into a rage and killed him with Sonic Scythes." She began to sob openly now.

The Father sled open the door and rested his hand on her shoulder.

She looked at him with bright, teary, eyes and flew into his arms, crying on his shoulder. The Priest rubbed her head gently, letting her grief flow out of her.

Meanwhile, her sister sat in a pew outside the confession box, waiting for her sister to return. She heard a voice beside her and turned.

A woman in her early twenties stood beside, looking beautiful even if she wore a nun's habit. She had very white skin and very dark hair. She smiled at the young exorcist and said,

"Hello, my name is Sister Road, how might I help today?"

----------- ------------ ------------ ---------- -------

TBC

----- ----

AN: Sorry for the delay, I sprained my wrist slightly, so it kinda hurt there for a bit.

It's okay now though. Should hope to have the next chapter out by next Saturday.

AN: Part 2: I have gone through and hopefully fixed all of the spelling and grammatical errors in this chapter.


	3. Ch2: Bullet Drive ZXA Vocal

Obscurity's Undertone: Chapter Two, A Most Disturbing Prayer

_I have your Innocence!_

This sinister message was written in blood upon the wall of Miranda's apartment. Both Lenalee and Ellen, however, did not get a chance to see it. For they had both been ambushed by a trio of Akuma.

The first sensation that Ellen felt upon waking up, was the cold bite of the steel chains that bound her. She looked around the room as much as she could, noticing that a smiling Akuma had been watching her while she had been sleeping. She also noticed that her wrists and ankles were bound to a strange wooden table. Her legs were slightly spread apart, and Ellen noticed with some discomfort that she was wearing a fancy dress.

Or to be accurate, an extremely _revealing_ fancy dress.

She did her best to fight down her panic. 'It's okay,' she told herself. 'All that happened is that somebody changed me into some new clothes. And so they had to touch almost every single piece of clothing that I owned. And they had a perfect view of my naked body. And to top it all off, they pulled skintight clothing over my body. Yeah, that's perfectly normal.'

Her eyes then narrowed, her evil gambling side showing through as she finished the thought, 'Yeah, it's normal when the Earl gives money to charity!'

Ellen then heard the sound of a little girl giggling. She turned her gaze to the center of the room, and noticed for the first time the little girl that had asked for tickets standing in an exorcist coat, playing with Lenalee's hair. As Ellen watched on, one by one, the three Akuma bowed to the little girl.

"Who are you?" screamed the confused exorcist.

The girl responded, "Me? I am a member of the Noah clan, the most genetically superior humans on Earth."

"Why are you allied with these Akuma? They're humanities enemy." said a befuddled Ellen.

The girl raised an eyebrow, "But aren't Akuma weapons of war? That is all they are. And weapons of war are simply tools used by humans to kill other humans." She smiled as she added, "Oh, and by the way, the Millennium Earl is brethren of our clan."

As the girl walked towards Ellen, she continued to speak, "My name is Road Kamelot, and I am of that superior race of humans."

Road stopped before Ellen, tracing the lace that lined her bosom. "Do you like my dress? I had ordered it for myself, but I had forgotten to give the dressmaker accurate measurements of myself, and so I was stuck with a dress that wouldn't fit me. Luckily for us both, it fits you perfectly." Road smiled at her. "Now then, I do believe its time for me to kill that woman with the clock. You stay there and watch."

------- ---------- ------------- ---------- ------------

"Now why did you have to go and do that." said Road's voice in the darkness. Both Ellen and Lenalee were panting from the amount of energy they had exerted during their battle with the three Akuma. Ellen darted her eyes back and forth, having no luck locating the Noah who had attacked her eye.

_Ellen leaped to dodge another barrage of flying candles, using her Innocence to make sure that Miranda was not injured by the ones she dodged. As she was turning back around to take another shot at the Akuma surrounding Road, she felt a pair of arms encircle her from the back. One arm was slung over her shoulder, the other under her left shoulder. The left hand of the person behind her then ran her hand along the material of the dress, before giving Ellen's left breast a light squeeze._

_To put it bluntly, Ellen shrieked._

_Road whispered in her ear, with both of her arms now encircling Ellen's neck, "Don't worry, Ms. Walker, I don't like females that way. I just wanted to make sure that my dress would be able to contain you. And also, I thought I should do something about that annoying little eye of yours." She then proceeded to shove a pointy candle into Ellen's left eye._

A fluttering sound was heard, and both Ellen and Lenalee turned around quickly. They saw the clothing that Road had been wearing falling to the ground. Then another noise came from behind them. This time it was Road's shoes. And standing next to them was a dark skinned woman, who appeared almost in her twenties. She was almost six foot tall, and her long purple hair reached the small of her back. Crosses lined her forehead, and to a blushing Lenalee and Ellen's astonishment, nothing but a silver necklace with a ruby pendant adorned her body.

The woman raised an elegant eyebrow, "What? It's not like you two haven't seen this kind of thing before."

Ellen gasped, "Road?"

The Noah smiled, "Yes, I am Road. This," she said, pointing to her ample bosom, "is what my body really looks like." She smirked, "I just like to play more in my little form, so I don't often get to show off like this. And as you can see, I have _plenty_ to show off." She winked as she ran a hand through her hair.

She then summoned a weird shaped door, and was about to turn to go when Ellen's gun arm was pointed towards her head. The dark skinned woman turned her head around slightly and raised an extravagant eyebrow. "What's the matter Walker? Can't shoot another human? Too bad."

She then disappeared and reappeared behind the white haired lady exorcist. Acting faster than Ellen could react, she removed all of the cursed girls clothing. Giggling madly, the Noah woman stepped inside her doorway. Then Ellen felt a peculiar sensation of falling, and the dream world disappeared and her vision went black.

When she had awoken, she found herself back in Miranda's apartment.

She also found herself completely naked.

Squeaking in panic, Ellen scrambled to her knees, looking for any clothing. Luckily for her, the clothes she wore while pretending to be a boy were neatly stacked and folded right were her head had been moments before. Moving quickly, she got dressed in her boy clothes. Putting on an amulet her Master had given her, she muttered the short prayer needed to activate it. Within moments, anyone who did not know she was a girl would be unable to see she was one. That is, unless she wanted them to find out.

Hearing Lenalee's cry for help, Ellen rushed back to where Miranda lay in a crumpled heap on the floor.

---------------------- -------------------------- --------------------------

As Road closed the portal door behind her that had led straight to her room, she felt a pair of strong arms slide across her belly, enveloping her in a hug. The man behind her started to kiss the nape of her neck, arousing her. She turned around in his embrace and kissed his lips passionately. After almost three-fourths of a minute went by, she smiled as she leaned her head back and opened her eyes. She smiled warmly at the maroon haired man and said,

"How about we continue this on the bed, Allen."

-------- --------- ---------

TBC

------

AN: Sorry for the late update. Hope this isn't to risqué to be rated T. Comments and _Constructive_ Criticism is appreciated. Thank you for reading my fic.

AN: Part 2: I have gone through and hopefully fixed all of the spelling and grammatical errors in this chapter.


	4. Ch3: Strike Rammstein Ich Will Reprise

Obscurity's Undertone: Chapter Three, Strike (Rammstein Rendition (Ich Will Reprise))

"Lavi, would you be so kind as to guard the door and make sure that nobody comes in here?"

Ellen heard this voice faintly, the light of the world starting to seep into her vision.

"Sure."

She didn't recognize the second voice that Komui was talking to, but she finally managed to open her uninjured right eye. Unfortunately for her, in doing so she saw a most terrifying sight. Komui was sitting next to her bed, wielding his scary big ass drill.

He smiled down at her, "Oh, hello again Allen-kun. Nice to see you're awake."

Ellen almost shrieked out loud as she stared stupefied in terror at Komui, "Komui?! Eh?!! Where is this place!?"

"Oh here?" said Komui, "This is the hospital. The finders outside of town contacted headquarters and informed us that the town had returned to normal. Therefore, the mission has been accomplished. You did a very good job, Allen-kun."

"Why are you here, Komui?"

He set his hard hat atop his head and gave her a thumbs up, "Why to fix you up of course, Allen-kun!" He took off the hard hat and looked at her.

She screamed in her mind, "_Is he serious?"_

He raised an eyebrow and leaned in close to her, smirking as he whispered into her ear, "Or should I call you Ellen-chan?"

"How did you find out?" she asked.

He smirk grew downright cocky, "Well, Miranda was kind enough to tell me everything that had happened between you and that Noah, so it wasn't that hard. As for your name I just took a wild stab at it. And me being the genius scientist that I am, I turned out to be right."

He smiled kindly at her as he leaned away from her, "So what is your full name then, Ellen-chan?"

She smiled shyly and replied, "My full name is Sarah Ellen Marian. Daughter of General Cross Marian and General Cloud Nyne."

At that point, Komui proceeded to fall out of his chair in surprise.

Ellen leaned over the side of her bed and looked down, "Are you all right, Supervisor Komui?"

Komui immediately sat up quickly rubbing his head. He laughed lightly as he responded, "Don't worry about it, little Ellen-chan. Although I do have a question I would like to ask you. Why were you not raised by your parents?"

Ellen's expression grew sad, "When I was born, my father had taken me into another room in order to have some peace of mind so that he could think of a name for me. While he was doing that, my mother was giving birth to my little brother, Allen.

"After an hour after our birth had past, someone with ties to the Millennium Earl attacked the small house my mother and father had bought together in secret. He used strange powers to erase the memories of my mother and father, making them forget even the love they had for one another.

"A friend of their's, Mana Walker, discovered the tragic scene and adopted me as his daughter, since he knew that my parents would never believe that I was their daughter. Over the next several years, he raised me as his own daughter, before telling me of my past the hour before he died.

"It was then only a day later that I mistakenly tried to raise him from the dead with the Millennium Earl's assistance. After my adoptive father had been destroyed and my cursed eye began to take full affect, the man who was my real father finally appeared in my life.

"Apparently the memories of the past had just returned to him, so he was then able to locate the house I was born in, where he found a letter from my adoptive father telling him where I was. It was on the way to see Mana and me that he discovered me, leaning against Mana's tombstone, sobbing quietly.

"He touched my arm gently, causing it to return to normal. He then lifted me up gently into his arms, and just stood there, holding me, until I had fallen asleep. From that point forward, I became his apprentice in the art of slaying Akuma and sending their souls back to heaven, and that was also when the overprotective side of his personality made me pretend to be a boy. It was my decision to use my dead brother's name. Does that answer your question, Komui?"

It took Komui a while to respond. When Ellen had spoken of memories being wiped away, he had felt a small pang of familiarity, as if he had read something about it before. He shook his head slightly in order to clear his thoughts.

Ellen had her eyes closed, waiting for an onslaught of annoying questions, but instead she was on the receiving end of a hug. Not a romantic kind of hug, it was more like the kind of hug an older brother gives a younger sister. She opened her eyes wide and stared at Komui in shock.

He smiled at her kindly over the top of his glasses, "You truly have lived a tragic life, haven't you, Ellen? I just want to let you know that if you ever need a big brother to talk to, I'm always ready and willing to talk to you. All you have to do is call me Komui nii-san."

Ellen grew watery eyed and said in hoarse voice, "Komui nii-san."

His smile grew, "Now, was that all that hard?"

Ellen smiled back, before gasping, "Oh! What about Lenalee? Is she okay?"

A voice came from the doorway, the door now being open, "Old man Panda is taking care of her right now, so she should be fixed up in no time."

The first reaction that Ellen had upon seeing this new exorcist was a slight pink tinge to her cheeks, and the thought, '_He's kind of, hot…'_ She immediately did everything in her power to quench those thoughts, as she was still trying to pretend to be a boy and it wouldn't do for her to get tangled up in a romantic relationship at this point of her young life.

Although this went unnoticed by the red haired boy, this sudden flush of Ellen's cheeks was noted and filed away by her new 'Nii-san'.

The red head smiled at Ellen and said, "My name's Lavi."

"Allen." she replied.

Lavi smiled back at her. He then glanced over at Komui, raising an eyebrow in question. Komui nodded his head. Lavi smiled again and walked over to the bed.

He grabbed Ellen by the wrist and hauled her out of bed. He calmly walked away from the room, leading the confused girl along. He didn't see it, but now Ellen's face was scarlet. Though more in embarrassment than anything else.

-------------- ---------------- --------------

"This is amazing," said the old man. "Your eye has already begun to regenerate on its own."

The old man began to put his needles back into his leather carrying case. "It seems my skills with acupuncture are not needed. In three to four days, your eye should be healed." The old man glanced at Lavi before continuing, "We are the ones known as Bookmen. That annoying pup over there is named Lavi. I myself have no name."

He offered her a hand and smiled slightly, "You may call me Bookman."

She shook it and smiled widely at him. "Thank you, Bookman."

--------------- -------------- -----------

The Pope, the leader of the Catholic Faith, had locked the door leading into his private study. He then walked to a comfortably padded chair, sighing in pleasure when he felt his body relax against the cozy piece of furniture. He closed his eyes for a moment as he waited for the arrival of the one he was to meet in secret. He did not have to wait long.

"Good evening, your Eminence." said the dark fatherly voice of the Earl of the Millennium.

The Pope got out of his chair and took a knee before the Earl, "Master." he said in a reverent tone, "what is your bidding?"

The Thousand Year Duke bent down to grasp the chin of the kneeling Pope, bringing the Pope's gaze closer to his. "I would like for you to take a trip into the many towns and cities of Italy, spreading rumors of darkness and hopelessness. I need this place to be ripe and ready so that I might use it to kill many of those fools of the Black Order. I will have Lullubell take your place here while you are gone, so hurry up and get it done."

The Pope nodded his assent, stood up and bowed before his master.

"Don't forget to leave your 'skin' here, your Eminence." said the Earl.

The Pope quickly removed his priestly robes, leaving only a sleek black suit on underneath. He then reached for the skin on his face, before tearing it off.

This allowed anyone in the room full view of the attractive male Noah's face.

------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------

TBC

---- ---------- ---------

AN: When I wrote this chapter, I had 666 hits on this story. Pretty creepy.

Anyway, see ya'll next time. Reviews would be appreciated.


End file.
